haikyuufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
"Imagination"
|artysta = SPYAIR |data wydania = 30.04.2014 r.}} "Imagination" jest pierwszym openingiem anime Haikyū!! wykonanym przez zespół SPYAIR. Utwór został wydany 30.04.2014r., także w dwóch edycjach limitowanych. Lista utworów # Imagination # Trust your anthem # Imagination (inst.) # Trust your anthem (inst.) Video full|left|320 px full|right|320 px Tekst Japoński= 揺れる陽炎 滑り出す汗 響き合う声 叩き合う肩 開けた窓から 空に尋ねた 俺たちこの夏 どうなんだい ねぇ Mr.future Oh come on わずかでもチャンス Oh come on つないで Oh いつだって誰だってそこに立ちたくて 間違って嫌だってもがき続けて Never give up このまま終わりたくはない このイマジネーションを掲げて 追ってはいくよ Oh Oh 教科書にある 答えよりもっと ぶっ飛んだ感動を 欲しがっていた こみあげてくる 「くわぁ」って何かが あの頃信じれる 全てだった Mr.future Oh Hello Hello Hello 聞こえてるかい Oh Hello Hello Hello アンサー Oh ぶつかって転がって強くなりたくて 意地はって立ち上がって繰り返すけど Never give up このまま走らせてくれよ このイマジネーションの先へと 追っては行くよ Oh Oh 負けた時から 次は始まってんだ 今は 苦く渋い味でも ベイベー いつか きっと いつだって誰だってそこに立ちたくて 間違って嫌だってもがき続けて Never give up このまま終わりたくはない このイマジネーションを掲げて 追ってはいくよ Oh Oh あー 追っては行くよ Oh Oh |-| Rōmaji= Yureru kagerō suberidasu ase Hibiki au koe hatakiau kata Aketa mado kara sora ni tazuneta Oretachi kono natsu dō nandai nē Mr. Future Oh come on Wazuka demo chansu Oh come on Tsunai de Oh Itsu datte dare datte soko ni tachitak te Machigatte iya datte mogakitsuzukete Never give up kono mama owari taku wa nai Kono imajinēshon o kakagete Otte wa iku yo Oh Oh Kyōkasho ni aru kotae yori motto Button da kandō o hoshi gatte ita Komiagete kuru ‘ku wā’ tte nani ka ga Ano koro shinjireru subete datta Mr.future Oh Hello Hello Hello Kikoeteru kai Oh Hello Hello Hello Ansā Oh Butsukatte korogatte tsuyoku nari takute Ijiwatte tachiagatte kurikaesu kedo Never give up kono mama hashirasete kure yo Kono imajinēshon no saki e to Otte wa iku yo Oh Oh Maketa toki kara tsugi wa hajimatten da Ima wa nigaku shibui aji de mo beibē Itsuka kitto Itsu datte dare datte soko ni tachi takute Machigatte iya datte mogakitsuzukete Never give up kono mama owaritaku wa nai Kono imajinēshon o kakage te Otte wa iku yo Oh Oh Ā otte wa iku yo Oh Oh |-| Polski= Emocje sięgają zenitu, pot błyszczy na mej skórze. Okrzyki rozbrzmiewają echem, a ramiona zderzają się ze sobą. Przez otwarte okno zapytaliśmy niebo, jakie będzie nasze lato. Powiedz mi, Pani Przyszłość. Oh, dawaj, dawaj, dawaj. Jeszcze mamy szanse. Oh, dawaj, dawaj, dawaj. Zróbmy to razem oh Wszyscy niezmiennie stają gotowi, popełniając błędy, złoszcząc się, ale walcząc. Nigdy się nie poddamy. Nie chcemy by to się skończyło. Zmienię swoją wyobraźnie w rzeczywistość Oh Oh Bardziej niż odpowiedzi z podręcznika, chce czegoś co sprawi, że podskoczę z ekscytacji. Czegoś co poruszyło moje serce i wtedy zrozumiałem, że to było dla mnie wszystkim, Pani Przyszłość. Oh, halo, halo, halo. Czy możesz mnie usłyszeć? Oh, halo, halo, halo. Odpowiedz Oh Wstawać, upadać. Chce być silniejszy. Upadać raz za razem i uparcie się podnosić, ale nigdy się nie poddawać. Pozwól mi biegnąć w kierunku tej wyobraźni Oh oh Od momentu w którym się zagubiliśmy, nasz 'następny raz' się zaczął. Teraz jest on gorzki, ale kochanie, kiedyś na pewno. Wszyscy niezmiennie stają gotowi, popełniając błędy, złoszcząc się, ale walcząc. Nigdy się nie poddamy. Nie chcemy by to się skończyło. Zmienię swoją wyobraźnie w rzeczywistość Oh Oh Ah Zrobię to oh oh Tekstowo Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Imagination Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi